1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to terminal blocks, and more particularly to terminal blocks in which the terminals are interconnected with one or more electrical connectors by flexible flat circuits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The utilization of an electrical connector in conjunction with a terminal block is known in the art. For example, in my co-pending United States patent application entitled "Connector Retaining Adapter," Ser. No. 407,127, filed Oct. 17, 1973, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,259, issued June 3, 1975, assigned to Bunker Ramo Corporation, I disclose an adapter for mechanically connecting an electrical connector to a terminal block. The terminals of the terminal block and the contacts of the electrical connector are interconnected by individual wires. Although this structure has proven highly advantageous for interconnecting selected ones or all of the contacts of one or more terminal blocks to a multi-conductor cable, the interconnections are done by hand giving rise to excessive wiring time and errors in interconnection.